minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Glitched Skin
Here is a story about an NPC named Glitched Skin. |canonical_names = tfarceniM Unknown Player BewareHim|date_of_first_sighting = 666/666/666|image1 = MS666.jpg}} Chapter One: Superflat Trouble I opened up Minecraft and played on a superflat world. I spawned next to a Woodland Mansion, neighbouring a big village. It was a fork-in-the-road, so I decided to choose the village. As I entered, a small village house lacking a door was seen close to a mansion window. Some houses were also the same since the mansion is next door. As I went to steal some crops I noticed something very odd. It was a glitchy skin with an axe, staring at me. I decided to dismiss it, and went back to stealing the crops. I heard a Vindicator and it was aiming at a villager, through a window. I thought this was a bug, but it still did it and at sunset the skin ran down the hall while not noticing me. I decided to run and entered a cobblestone house. To get a better view, I decided to cllimb to the top. It was staring at me through another window. The vindicator left so I climbed back down. Chapter Two: It Never Stops As I rushed to steal crops, a message in chat was sent. It was this: 01: ĐØŅŤ BØŤHĚŘ §ȚĀÝĮŅĞ ØŲŤ ŤØÓ ĻØŅĞ..... I quickly ran into another house when I saw the comment. I slammed the door. I discovered 2 villagers looking at me. I towed out the items from a chest and stayed in the house. The moon stopped all of a sudden. Another comment came up. 01: I HÅVĔ ĆHÄÑĢĒĐ ĮŤ ŤØ ŅİĞHŤ.... This time, it got serious. I was trapped in the same house. I was creeped out. I could not be in the same house, so I knew what I had to. Chapter 3: Not Normal I looked up into the starry sky, it was glitchy so I ran into a big house. 5 villagers were inside. I had nothing to trade because I forgot to spawn a bonus chest when entering the server. The torches seem to have gone out, which are the ones outside and the ones inside the houses. The skin was not appearing for a few seconds. I got the chance to quickly steal crops to eat. I ran inside, but I could only trade a villager in the back, staring at the wall. It turned around and I offered it some wheat for a glitchy thing. The villagers flickered and I opened up the inventory, my skin was slowly morphing into nothingness, and as I closed it the villager disappeared. The skin was back, closer to the window. The villagers were standing there, as if they were protected by barriers. When I came up to them, they flickered again and the skin was gone altogether. The villagers could not move and they stared at a chest, an empty chest...... Chapter 4: The Dead End I called my friends over so 5 entered. One of my friends entered a mansion, and we did too. There was cobwebs behind the stairs, they were everywhere. The torches were out. We got weapons so we could take it down. My friends decided to get out their weapons. I told them that a glitched out skin was roaming the mansion and that Vindicators and Evokers were in the mansion too. While we explored the area, we discovered redstone everywhere. We left the room and a torch went on in the distance. There was no shadow. I saw the skin outside staring at us. My friends saw this too. We decided to travel upstairs and the rooms upstairs. The gothic style was getting more creepier and I heard a very faint laugh. Dark breathing was heard, along with screaming. A stone sword was in a chest. I picked it up and we entered a prison cell. There were glitched out Vexs in the cells. They could not fly through walls. As we proceeded on, we saw the skin. We did a duel and we won. But during our victory the world was glitching out so we left the server quickly. I was still playing Minecraft. I never came to superflat worlds ever again. I feared that the skin is still active...... Category:Creepypasta Category:Hua Ja Frol Category:Cliche Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas